Overleg gebruiker:Regaliorum
Je bent uigenodigd om een fictief land te komen maken jan 14, 2010 13:11 (UTC) :Bedoel je dat ik hier een pagina kan aanmaken over een eigen fictief land? REGALIORUM jan 14, 2010 14:10 (UTC) ::Ja. Wat je zelf heb bedacht jan 14, 2010 14:45 (UTC) :::Yur? jan 14, 2010 16:09 (UTC) Ik geloof het wel. Of een stad of een persoon. Ik maakte hier o.a. al: Gliekerke, Oost-Storminge, Hector van Andou-Damsterborg, David Gaastra, Albert Damsterborg, Halmerdijkbuurt, Radewijk. :) Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 14:20 (UTC) :En de Hoofdpagina, die er nu heel wat beter uitziet dan de vorige (die slechts één zinnetje was)... Wederom: ik doe dit om te laten zien dat ik wél degelijk nuttig kan bijdragen en dat op wikination ook zal doen zodra jullie gasten mijn blokkade opheffen. Dr. Magnus jan 14, 2010 14:21 (UTC) ::Jah, ik heb het een beetje druk nu. Projecten forceren is ook niet zo mijn ding, maar ik zal zeker wel nog een geschikt ideetje vinden :-) REGALIORUM jan 14, 2010 16:33 (UTC) :::OK jan 14, 2010 16:36 (UTC) ::::Update de site telt al 223 artikelen jul 27, 2010 20:02 (UTC) Hulp Hulp is nodig en deze mooie site heeft heus veel te bieden. Hierboven zag ik een opmerking van je staan over "projecten forceren" maar ik kan je garanderen dat hiervan geen sprake is omdat deze site 226 artikelen kent en een redelijke activiteit. Het is alleen moeilijk een "community" op te bouwen (iets waarvan ikzelf een grote fan ben) en het zou leuk zijn als je een poging zou willen wagen op de site. Pierlot wil je vast wel meer over de site vertellen en over de belangrijkste landen die er zoal zijn te vinden. Verteller jul 28, 2010 15:45 (UTC) :We zijn veel meer dan alleen maar een site over fictieve landen, er is ook voor veel andere zaken ruimte en de mogelijkheden zijn oneindig veel groter als op veel andere soortgelijke sites. Zo is er bijvoorbeeld ons project Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes waar we met enkele gebruikers werken aan sprookjes en alles wat erbij komt kijken. Mythische figuren, vreemde wezens, geinige diersoorten, komische fabels, alles is mogelijk. Zelf heb ik bijvoorbeeld het Hillebos bedacht. Probeer 'ns rond te kijken op de site, vragen te stellen, een bewerkinkje hier, een bewerkinkje daar en zie of het iets voor je is! :D Verteller jul 28, 2010 15:48 (UTC) ::Ik ben wel bereid om iets te ondernemen maar momenteel moet ik studeren voor de tweede zit; Lovia krijgt dus voorrang. Wanneer ik meer tijd heb (medio september) wil ik gerust zelf een landje proberen stichten en er wat artikels rond schrijven. Enige voorschriften die ik zeker in mijn achterhoofd moet houden terwijl ik de blauwdruk uitdenk? REGALIORUM jul 28, 2010 16:02 (UTC) :Eigenlijk zijn die er niet, dat is nu juist het mooie! Probeer als het kan wel de geschiedenis van je landje te verweven met landen als Horigheim (Raadssteden), Kajunda en Immeland die andere gebruikers al hebben gesticht. Maar nogmaals, dat is geen must, je hebt volledige artistieke vrijheid. Verteller jul 28, 2010 16:41 (UTC) ::Tof. Gewoon samen dingen maken; het doet me denken aan mijn dagen in de kleuterschool. REGALIORUM jul 28, 2010 16:45 (UTC) :Misschien is dat wel een goede insteek om aan zoiets te beginnen! Zelf koos ik voor de gemakkelijke weg en begon ik te werken aan een al bestaand land, Horigheim (van hoofdadmin Pierlot). Ik houd me nu vooral bezig met m'n sprookjesproject en met name met de Horigheimse Sprookjes. Zoals je gemerkt zult hebben slaan die grotendeels nergens op. Twee Herdertjes is de eerste en is ook nog steeds niet gereed. Gebruiker Aesopos hielp me met wat zotte plaatjes uploaden voor erbij. :) Verteller jul 28, 2010 16:48 (UTC) ::Wel, het is zeker aangenaam vertoeven hier. Vreemd dat er niet meer gebruikers zijn. REGALIORUM jul 28, 2010 16:56 (UTC) :Vind ik ook al zo raar. Ik ben er, dan is er nog Aesopos en normaliter ook Iscool. Pierlot is ook veel online (en reageert doorgaans vrij vlot op urgente berichten) maar is helaas weinig actief ondanks het feit dat hij de hoofdadmin is. Hopelijk komen er nog meer gebruikers hierheen, want het beste recept voor een succesvolle site heeft een fijne community\gemeenschap van gebruikers als hoofd-ingredient. Verteller jul 28, 2010 16:59 (UTC) ::Ik ben helaas onmisbaar in Lovia (of geloof graag dat ik dat ben) en heb ook mijn bezigheden daar. Toch wil ik hier wel een aardig handje helpen. REGALIORUM jul 28, 2010 17:01 (UTC) :Ik ben blij dat je wilt helpen, maar heb er ook alle begrip voor dat je elders bezigheden hebt. Nu ga ik ervan uit dat Lovia waarschijnlijk ook een "rustigere periode" heeft, zoals de meeste sites dat hebben, en dat je dan allicht meer tijd zult hebben? Voel je in ieder geval nergens toe verplicht, dat je het ergens naar je zin hebt is natuurlijk het belangrijkste. Ik zag dat Pierlot weer wat oude gebruikers opriep om bij te dragen en deed zelf ook een oproep, maar voel je vooral niet gebonden! :P Verteller jul 28, 2010 17:04 (UTC) ::Lovia slaapt zelden, we hebben een hele hoop gebruikers. Helaas zijn er ook veel regeltjes; het is realistisch maar minder 'artistiek vrij'. Het zal voorlopig bij een losse bewerking blijven; elke dag een beetje. REGALIORUM jul 28, 2010 17:06 (UTC) :Tja, een beetje afwisseling is ook alleen maar gezond, toch? En iedere dag een beetje is beter dan "meestal helemaal niets" zoals andere gebruikers vaak doen! Momenteel is de doelstelling: alle kleine beetjes helpen. :D Verteller jul 28, 2010 17:11 (UTC) Wel 2 mooie inspirerende landen op je Gp :) jul 28, 2010 17:30 (UTC) :Bedankt; het is eigenlijk één erkend land, maar met een bezet gedeelte. Een beetje zoals Nationalistisch China/Communistisch China. Ik zal overigens mijn best doen om het in de bestaande geschiedenissen te doen passen. REGALIORUM jul 28, 2010 17:33 (UTC) ::Er is overigens ook een chatkanaal jul 28, 2010 17:44 (UTC) Je projecten krijgen steeds meer vorm zie ik jul 29, 2010 14:48 (UTC) :Yep, ik hoop tegen het eind van de week de voornaamste artikels te schrijven. REGALIORUM jul 29, 2010 14:54 (UTC) :: . Uit het project komen (hoop ik) mooie artikelen jul 29, 2010 14:55 (UTC) :::Je weet toch dat ik met mijn ziekelijk perfectionisme alles goed voorbereid... REGALIORUM jul 29, 2010 14:59 (UTC) ::: . Dat is goed want daar uit komen meesterwerken van artikelen uit jul 29, 2010 15:02 (UTC) ::::Deze site is erg 'nederlands' en dat is toch even wennen; vooral als ik namen zoek. REGALIORUM jul 29, 2010 15:04 (UTC) Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes Doe mee, met Fictieve Landen:Project Sprookjes en maak sprookjes aan voor je eigen land of voor de landen van andere gebruikers. Help elkaar, deel ideeen, en overleg op de overlegpagina van het project en op de overlegpagina van de overige leden. Maak andere projecten aan, ook voor je eigen landen en zaken, en vraag elkaar lid te worden. Laten we met ons allen een paar leuke projectjes opzetten om de site te verbeteren en samenwerking te bevorderen. Hartelijke groet van, Verteller jul 28, 2010 18:09 (UTC) Elckerlijc I couldn't help noticing the analogy to this Middle Dutch morality play jul 29, 2010 09:01 (UTC) :Zelfde principe: 'elk land' en het streven naar een 'ander land'. Toch is het inhoudelijk meer zoiets als Gapende Hoogten. REGALIORUM jul 29, 2010 09:12 (UTC) Nog actief? jul 30, 2010 10:18 (UTC) :Niet op de manier die jij bedoelt... REGALIORUM jul 30, 2010 15:37 (UTC) ::Er is iemand actief die vandaliseerd. Ik ben ff alles aan het scoonmaken jul 30, 2010 17:17 (UTC) :::Ik heb het momenteel erg druk en dat zal voor het einde van augustus enkel erger worden. Toch zal ik geregeld langskomen voor een bewerking. REGALIORUM jul 31, 2010 07:18 (UTC) ::::IK kan snappen dat je druk hebt. Vooral door wikination en vanaf eind augustus door je studie (denk ik?) aug 2, 2010 14:11 (UTC) :Inderdaad; ik moet studeren voor de herexamens. Rot maar (binnen de grenzen van het aannemelijke) onoverkomelijk. REGALIORUM aug 2, 2010 16:25 (UTC) ::Waser maar een examenrobot doe alles invulde voor jou aug 9, 2010 13:33 (UTC) :::Ik weet niet hoor - dokters, leraars en ingenieurs die op zo'n manier hun diploma behaalden zou ik toch niet vertrouwen... REGALIORUM aug 9, 2010 16:08 (UTC) ::::Die machine zou ej dan ook al die vaardigheden geven aug 9, 2010 16:53 (UTC) Goedemiddag! Goedemiddag weledele heer Regaliorum! Uw afwezigheid is ons opgevallen en valt ons zwaar, we zouden graag de site een beetje in leven houden en dat wil zo moeilijk zonder een community. Ondanks de gedane moeite mislukt het keer op keer om een actieve community op te bouwen, terwijl niemand Pierlot ervan kan beschuldigen dat hij zich er niet voor heeft ingezet. Misschien tijd om de twee mooie landjes die op stapel stonden eens met een artikeltje te belonen? Hartelijke groet, Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 11:47 (UTC) :Het is helaas niet vanzelfsprekend om de tijd die ik aan internet spendeer evenwichtig te verdelen. Pierlot en een aantal anderen leveren hier goed werk maar ik vrees dat het concept van de site niet voldoende interactie voorziet om een geïntereseerde community op te bouwen. De verschillende artikels zijn te weinig geïntegreerd om een zekere concurrentie mogelijk te maken. Nogmaals: dit is niemands fout, de idee van Fictieve Landen Wiki staat zo'n integratie in de weg. Zonder directe samenwerking en onderlinge concurrentie kan er geen gemeenschap groeien. REGALIORUM sep 11, 2010 11:53 (UTC) ::Dergelijke gedachten hebben, moet ik bekennen, ook al door mijn hoofd gespookt. Het was ook mijn bedoeling om de boel wat op te frissen, nieuwe ideeen op te zetten en concurrentie op te zetten maar ik heb zo het idee dat dit niet strookt met de belevingswereld en de plannen van Pierlot. Hij heeft andere gedachten met betrekking tot de website en dat is toch wel erg jammer. Anders dan andere soortgelijke sites gebeurd hier gewoon te weinig noemenswaardigs. Met het vertrek van Verteller is tevens ons veelbelovende Sprookjesproject inmiddels een stille dood gestorven en de nominaties voor artikelen van de week lopen ook niet bepaald denderend. Nog suggesties? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 11:57 (UTC) :::Het probleem is dat Fictieve Landen geen dynamiek kent: iedereen heeft een enorme vrijheid, maar de site is helaas niet meer dan een uitstalraam. Deze wiki omvormen naar een 'gesimuleerde wereld' waarin de landen een economie hebben, aan diplomatie doen etc. zou wellicht helpen. Al vraagt dit erg betrokken gebruikers en een aantal vastgelegde spelregels. REGALIORUM sep 11, 2010 12:02 (UTC) Regaliorum:de redem dat er soms geen integratie is omdatniet iedereen alle landen in de zlefde helal wonen. zo bestaat in Waaiendland de sarde wel, maar zonder horighem (en iedere bedenker mag bepalen of horigheim in wereld wil) sep 11, 2010 12:06 (UTC) :daarnaast wil niet iedereen dat dit een spel word. ik neit bijvoorneeld. dit is een NL versie van de conworld wiki sep 11, 2010 12:06 (UTC) ::::Zoiets was ik ook van plan, Yuri, en ik heb het ook geprobeerd door de communicatie tussen landjes als Horigheim, De Stikkel, Kajunda en Immeland te vergroten. Als er diplomatie zou zijn, handel, evenementen en conflicten dan zou alles meer gaan leven en niet meer een saaie, enigzins statische online encyclopedie van verzonnen landjes zijn. Dat vereist echter regels en de enige die de regels kent is onze hoofdmoderator Pierlot en de regels zitten in zijn hoofd. Hij is er nog niet toe gekomen om ze ook daadwerkelijk op te schrijven, laat staan zo dat iedereen ze begrijpt. Ik voorzie toch echt grote mogelijkheden als hij dát ook echt gaat doen. Je zou, om te beginnen, de landen een artikeltje kunnen geven waarvan je al een mooie blauwprint en twee vlaggen hebt uitgewerkt. Daarna moeten we hier maar eens met elkaar over praten. Misschien kun jij Pierlot dit voorleggen; je kent hem langer dan ik. Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:08 (UTC) :::::@Pierlot: Ik wil me niet moeien met de opzet van jouw site, Pierlot. Ik gaf gewoon aan hoe ik het probleem van Fictieve Landen aanvoelde. Je kan met die analyze akkoord gaan of ze afwijzen en er naar handelen of niks doen. Ik gaf gewoon een suggestie, meer niet. @Nieuwe Start: Pierlot's site, Pierlot's beslissing. REGALIORUM sep 11, 2010 12:10 (UTC) ::Conworlds werkt wél, hoe zou dat nou komen denk je? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:11 (UTC) :::Vaste spelregels die conflict en samenwerking toelaten? REGALIORUM sep 11, 2010 12:12 (UTC) ::::Conworlds heeft zulke regels neit. Regas plan is mooi maar landbedenkers moeten zelf kunnen kiezen of ze aan dat spel meedoen. Zou regaliorum een opzetje kunnen maken sep 11, 2010 12:14 (UTC) :::::@Nieuwestart:Dat idee van die communicatie had ik al van iemand anders. Dat zou wel moeten betekenen dat landbedenkers zelf mogen kiezen of ze horigheim Kajunda en Immeland (of alle andere landjes van de site) in hun geofictiewereld willen sep 11, 2010 12:14 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat we nu echt grote stappen kunnen maken. Ik denk dat dit een heuse doorbraak gaat worden, vrienden! Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:18 (UTC) :PS: Ik ben ook wel benieuwd naar zo'n opzetje. Misschien kun je zelf ook iets in klad uitwerken, Pierlot? Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:19 (UTC) opzet: *FL-wereld:wereld met immeland kajunda en raadssteden. Landen met dingen die niet binnen de context van de andere landen passen kunnen geen deelnemen aan deze wereld. Bij elke aanvraag voor deelname meot er gestemd worden door de landbedenkers van de andere landen over of ze de dingen uit dat land in de Fl wereld willen en of ze dat land er bij willen. Op kaarten gemaakt voor moeten deze landen ook vermeld worden. Landen die in hun wereld ook nog eens landen hebben die geen aanvraag hebben gedaan voor deelname zijn uitgesloten *Overige wereld:deze wereld bevat allen landen die niet willen deelnemen. De landbedenkers mogen zelf bepalen welke landen of planeten in de wereld van hun land bestaan (de wereld van hun landen mogen niet de fl wereldlanden bevatten. Daarvoor moet men eerst een aanvraag doen bij) sep 11, 2010 12:39 (UTC) :Gaat hier iemand mee akkoord? sep 11, 2010 12:50 (UTC) :Ik vind het een hele aardige opzet en vind dat je er maar een mooie projectpagina voor moet aanmaken. Vervolgens kun je dan aan de regels zelf gaan werken: wat mag wel, wat mag niet, en denk eraan: laat de mensen wel iets van vrijheid overhouden. :) Nieuwe Start sep 11, 2010 12:54 (UTC) IK ben weg IK ben gestopt met het beheer van deze site. Je zou kunne overleggen met de andere gebruikers, hoe het nu verder moet. dec 21, 2010 10:50 (UTC) IRC May i have a IRC conversation with you? Link is on homepage, labeled chtkanaal dec 27, 2010 15:22 (UTC) :Sure, if I'd miss you you can always mail me. REGALIORUM dec 27, 2010 15:45 (UTC)